Fateful potion
by Aylam
Summary: Accident during potion class! Neville created a very powerful lustlove potion and some of Harry's blood was mixed with it... Guess who drank it...
1. Potion class of doom

**Title**: **Fateful**** potion**

**Author**: Ayla

**Pairing:** Snape / Harry 

**Rating**: R (to be safe)

**Disclaimer**: Nope, not mine, and I don't make money with something I do not own, so please don't sue me

**Spoilers**: Beware, strong spoilers of book 5 _The Order of the __Phoenix__. _This is an AU type of fanfic : it takes place during Harry's fifth year, but things happen a bit differently… You'll see ^_^

**Summary**: Accident during potion class! Neville created a very powerful lust/love potion and Harry's blood was accidentally mixed with it…Guess who drank it…

**Warnings**: obviously, it's slash, so if you can't handle it, don't read it. Also, I made Harry a bit out of character (especially in light of the fifth book), but I hope it won't disturb you too much as I tried to keep him as he was in the other books

**Notes**: _one's thoughts are in italic _

Chapter one : potion class of doom

Harry sighted. Neville gave him an apologetic smile.

"Hurry up Mr. Potter, separate yourself from Mr. Weasley and sit next to Mr. Longbottom; we'll see if your two inabilities counteract each other and if you'll be able to do something remotely acceptable… for once."

Harry got up, mumbling to himself that he denied responsibility for what could happen with such a combination. Hermione also began to stand up to switch place with him, but Snape was faster.

"No, Miss Granger, I believe you'd rather sat next to Miss Parkingston. I'm sure Mr. Weasley will do better work with Mr. Malfoy by his side. Well, at least it cannot get any worse."

Ron turned red from anger and embarrassment. He sat next to Malfoy with the expression of someone whose death had just been sentenced, while Malfoy sneered and commented about Weasels not being able to make a potion even if his life depended on it.

Snape got back to the lesson.

"Now that everyone was paired up satisfactorily…"

Groan from Ron

"… we'll go on with the lesson. The potion you are to make is extremely difficult…"

Whimper from Neville

"… and requires the most intense concentration as the smallest mistake is likely to totally change the properties of the potion."

Small sob from Neville

Snape then smiled evilly, looking at Harry.

"And of course, I will ask some of you to test the potion to make sure that everyone does his or her potion properly. Now go and collect the necessary ingredients in the cupboard."

Snape then turned to the black board to write down the various stages of the potion while the students got up. Harry was in line with Ron and Hermione to collect his share of ingredients for him and Neville.

"I'm willing to bet my firebolt that Snape will make me drink our potion." Harry said between clenched teeth.

"Sure, this greasy git's always on your back." Ron said, looking more than a bit compassionate for Harry, even if his own predicament with Malfoy made him wallow in self pity.

"Well, that's a good motivation for you to concentrate and do your potion correctly." Hermione reasoned.

Harry snorted

"Yeah, right… With Neville as a partner, I'm sure I'll make this potion correctly."

Hermione could not answer anything to that.

"You should stop speaking and concentrate on the lesson, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor." 

More than a little irritated, Harry got back to his seat where Neville was waiting for him. Seeing how the poor boy cowed before his angry self, Harry sighted and tried to calm down. Adding to Neville's nervousness was not going to help having the potion done successfully.

"Right Neville, don't be afraid. We'll read the instructions several times and follow the stages carefully. If we concentrate, I'm sure we'll get it right." _or at least we'll avoid making the cauldron explode._

Neville gave him a small, shy smile and nodded.

Harry began to chop and prepare all the ingredients while Neville stirred the potion ("counter clock-wise three times, then clock-wise twice, Neville"), praying that everything would be alright.

"Ok Neville, add all the ingredients one by one slowly. First, the spider legs slowly… SLOWLY I said!"

Neville, whose hands were shaking pretty badly, whimpered pitifully.

Harry sighted yet again.

"That's not too serious, Neville. We can continue… Please, try to be careful, I'm sure you can do it" _I hope…_

Neville tried again with the next ingredient, but was as unsuccessful. Annoyed, Harry did it himself.

"Mr. Potter", Snape's voice snapped, "I hope you do realise that potions are to be made by groups of two. How do you expect Mr. Longbottom to improve his pitiful skills if you keep him from working? Five points from Gryffindor." 

Suddenly feeling very tired and fatalistic, Harry let Neville add the ingredients and concentrated on the task of choosing an appropriate prior for when he would have to test the potion.

Surprisingly, Snape saved him.

"Mr. Longbottom, decidedly you're incompetence do not have any limits." Snape made the liquid vanish.

"Do it again. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for having left your partner do so many mistakes."

Harry wanted very much to make him notice that he was the one who prevented him from helping, but he managed to stay quiet while Neville, blushing brightly from embarrassment, got up to retrieve another armful of ingredients.

When he returned, Harry was under control again.

"Ok Neville, no need to panic. We'll finish on time. We'll prepare the ingredients together and add them together, alright?"

Neville nodded slowly, looking terrified.

They began chopping again. Harry prayed silently that Neville did not get other ingredients from the cupboard, ones that were not suppose to be in the potion. He had not seen any, but with Neville, one never knows.

"I think everything is ready. I'll stir the potion while you add the ingredients."

Neville whimpered. 

Harry sighted.

"If you want, I'll hold your hand to prevent it from shaking, but that would be a bit embarrassing for you…"

Neville shook his head vehemently.

Another sight.

"Ok, first the spider legs…"

Harry felt a little ridiculous, holding the hand that was dropping the ingredients, but at least it was done correctly.

Fortunately, everybody was so concentrated on their potion that they did not notice. And Snape was too busy separating Hermione and Pansy who had begun to fight, or taking points from Ron for Malfoy's mistakes. 

Harry was so distracted by the fight between Hermione and Pansy (which made Gryffindor lose twenty points) that he did not see that the next ingredient Neville was holing was a vial of dragon tears, which was slightly notched. When he put his hand on Neville's, he cut his finger and a single drop of his blood fell in the potion.

Having drawn back his hand violently from the pain, Harry made the trembling Neville drop the whole vial in the potion, instead of three drops. 

The potion, which was supposed to be deep blue, turned immediately purple and then pale red. Also, an intense scent of fresh made tea invaded the whole classroom, alerting Snape that something was not right.

"Potter!!!" Snape barked 

Harry cringed and hid his bloodied finger while Snape advanced menacingly on him. Snape glanced at their cauldron. With an absolutely impassive expression, he asked coldly: 

"Pray to tell me, Mr. Potter, how you managed a result so far from the original potion?"

Harry refrained from telling him that he was the one who paired him up with Neville and that with the usual odds, ,Neville was more likely to have made a mistake than he was.

Snape went on.

"Clearly remarkable how you manage to fail your potions so completely, even Mr. Weasley managed to do something remotely correct. Well of course with the help of Mr. Malfoy, it couldn't go as wrong as usual."

Malfoy gave Harry a predatory smile, obviously quite please with himself, even if his potion was not of the right colour.

"Well, this only proves that celebrity is not all, isn't it? Being famous brings you nothing if you are an incompetent, slow-witted fool. Then, knowing who your father was, that was to be expected."

Harry ground his teeth, clenched his fists painfully and said nothing. At least, Snape was leaving Neville alone, that was always something.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, for being utterly hopeless. And detention on Friday after dinner, eight o'clock sharp, my office."

Ron jumped

"No sir, you can't do that, that's the time of our quidditch practice!"

Ever since Ron had been admitted in the team as a keeper, he had been very concerned of its performances and had spent a huge amount of time with Angelina planning the practice sessions and match strategies. 

The first match - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin - was scheduled for the next week and every practice session was very important.

Snape smiled evilly.

"That's so unfortunate. I guess you'll have to do without Mr. Potter this time."

Ron slumped in his chair, dejected and distressed, which did not prevent him from sending a dark glare at Malfoy, who looked like as  if Christmas had happened earlier.

Snape suddenly moved back to his desk and spoke to the class.

"None of you, even the best, who I admit were ill-paired, were able to do the potion successfully. So, you'll have to write an essay about the potion you were supposed to make, its properties, its effects etc…Dispose of your… attempts."

Harry was about to throw his when Snape came again and took a sample in a vial. Harry looked at him, surprised.

Snape scolded.

"  
I want to test this, to see to what depths your incompetence mixed with Mr. Longbottom's can go."

To be continued.

****


	2. Fateful mistake

  


            Chapter 2 : Fateful mistake

After such a horrible day, the three friends made their way to the Gryffindor tower, looking gloomier than ever.

"That was beside worse", Ron commented bitterly.

"At least you weren't with Pansy. That harpy! She did her best to botch the potion and when I caught her red handed, she hit me!" Hermione said.

"Well, I was paired up with Malfoy. If you can call it better…"

"Well, at least you hadn't Neville AND Snape to deal with", Harry said hotly, "Merlin, that man was in an even worse temper than usual!"

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry with sympathy in their eyes, nearing pity.

"True", Ron said, "even more so you have detention with him on Friday."

Ron suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Hey, I have to speak to Angelina. Maybe she could make you practice on another day…"

"I doubt it", Harry said darkly, "Remember my detentions with Umbridge…"

"Yeah, you're right."

Ron sighted deeply.

"Lucky you're such a good seeker, you don't need this practice as much as… let's see… Malfoy!

They all laughed, their spirits rising. And as she was in a good mood, Hermione had to say:

"Now, let's do our homework and study for a bit. After all, we have to pass our OWLS at the end of the year."

Ron and Harry both groaned.

In the meantime, Snape was in his chambers and was transferring some of the pale red liquid from the vial to a special glass, in order to distil it to know its exact composition.

"Potter and Longbottom really… creating a potion not even remotely close to what I asked… Well, with such a combination, that was to be expected…" Snape muttered to himself, while preparing the objects he needed to do his task.

Frustrated, he summoned a cup of tea to calm his fraying nerves. After having to teach the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin, he always needed something to regain his composure. Not wanting to become alcoholic, he preferred to indulge in strong made tea, like Albus, than in some more dubious substances.

As if called by this thought, Dumbledore's head appeared in his hearth, via floo-network.

"Ah, Severus! I'm glad you're here, I wanted to see you. May you come to my office so that we can discuss quietly over a nice cup of tea?"

Snape scolded, clearly annoyed by the headmaster's cheerfulness.

"Not now Albus, I have to analyse the… substance Potter and Longbottom produced."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Now now, Severus, it can't be that bad…"

Meaningful glare from Severus

"Well… alright, maybe it can. But may you not do it another time? What I have to talk to you about is fairly important."

"You can tell me now, Albus, via floo."

"I'd rather not… Alright if you've decided to be stubborn, but don't say I didn't warn you… I would like you to give Harry Potter occlumency lessons…"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Snape roared.

"I feared you might react this way, that's why I wanted you to come over so that we could discuss it more properly."

"There's nothing to talk about. I have already a lot of trouble dealing with him in potion class  
, I cannot imagine what it would be like in extra classes… especially with something as complex and subtle as occlumency. Potter is virtually incapable of concentrating on the same subject more than five seconds, just like every good Gryffindor. Even _if_ I tried to teach him, which I won't, he would fail… as usual. "

Dumbledore sighted

"He has a connection to Voldemort, Severus. Nothing is more certain… his pain whenever Voldemort is nearby, his nightmares or more likely his visions of him…  We still do not know to what extend this link goes, but it is real and it may become a serious threat, both to him and the Order, even more so if Voldemort were to learn its existence. Occlumency will give Harry the means to protect himself, and you are the best in this subject…"

Snape remained silent, his lips pressed in a thin line.

Dumbledore sighted again.

"We'll have to discuss this matter again I'm afraid… But I'll give you time to adjust to this situation ; after all, Voldemort still do not know anything about his link with young Mr. Potter, right Severus?"

With this Dumbledore looked intensely at Snape.

"No, Headmaster, he does not. And he has not summoned me since the beginning of the term. He knows not to blow up my cover as a teacher here" Snape said in a monotonous voice.

"I see… No news then?"

Snape shook his head.

"Very well. If Voldemort summons you or if your mark burns, warn me before you do anything, I don't want you to take unnecessary risks." Albus smiled fondly at Snape. "Take care of yourself, I'll see you at dinner, Severus."

With this, Dumbledore's head disappeared from the fireplace.

Snape threw his fist helplessly on his desk, clearly distraught by the discussion which had just taken place. He remained a few seconds like this, his eyes closed and his head bent low towards his chest.

Then, sighting deeply, his emotions once again under control, he lifted his cup and took a long calming sip.

He felt immediately better.

In fact, he felt oddly appeased, as if everything in the world was at his place.

He blissfully sank in his favourite armchair, savouring the new sensation…

It couldn't last long.

Almost immediately after he had let himself fall in his armchair, thoughts of Potter came flooding his mind.

Images of Potter laughing with his friends, Potter on his broom flying gracefully above the quidditch pitch, Potter grinning sheepishly at the end of the year feast when congratulated… With each scene, a tiny voice was making comments about how cute and pretty he was or how brave he had been…

That was not normal.

Severus Snape NEVER had any thoughts about Harry bloody Potter, except to notice how arrogant, self-centred and idiotic the insufferable brat was.

As he was wondering what could have caused such unusual, ridiculous thoughts, a strong, unexpected surge of arousal washed through him, leaving him breathless.

His crotch swelled dramatically, much to his dismay.

_What the hell?!!_

He tried to will it away, but nothing worked, not even thoughts of a naked Argus Flich and a naked Albus dancing tango together. 

Deciding for the other method, but with sheer disgust, Snape released his erection and started stroking it. Immediately thoughts of Harry Potter filled his mind: a very naked Harry Potter on his bed, Harry Potter stroking himself with a wanton expression, Harry Potter's delicious mouth around his cock, Harry Potter squirming with pleasure beneath him…

This last image was his undoing and he spilled his essence over his hand.

Panting strongly, Snape fought to regain control of his mind.

"This cannot be happening… I cannot have jerked off like a bloody teenager with thoughts of Harry BLOODY Potter!"

Snape tried to recall all of the day events, to pinpoint exactly what could have been the cause of such an impossible behaviour.

A cold chill ran through him.

"No…"

Horrified, he threw himself onto his desk and grabbed his teacup. It was full, but he was sure that he had drunk tea… An overwhelming feeling if dread and hopelessness washed through him, crushing him.

With a trembling hand, he took the container in which he had poured a bit of Potter's potion earlier… the potion with the scent of tea…

It was near empty.

Snape let out a howl of despair. He had drunk the substance created by the two worst potion makers in the whole school… And he had not the slightest clue about what it might be…

To be continued.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Author's note: I wrote this chapter really quickly, because I found time -and inspiration- to do so but don't expect all chapters to come this fast. I'll try to update at least once every two weeks.

I wanted to thanks all those who reviewed. That was very kind as it is the first fic I've written.

So thanks to Leila, c[R]ud[E]dly, Aerhiana, Arwen Rayne, sakura, Cece1, Miss. Charlet and Shuki-aka Quickjewel. I hope this chapter pleased you

  



	3. A quiet day?

Chapter 3: A quiet day?  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, nothing seemed unusual. Neville was still snoring loudly, Dean was mumbling incoherently, Ron was still spread in his bed and Seamus was already gone, no doubt in order to avoid him. Harry rolled in his bed and for once decided to skip breakfast to spend more time under the shower.  
  
By the time he finished his shower and his morning routine, it was already time to go to his first class.  
  
Every thing went relatively well, comparing to the nightmare that had been the day before. Harry shuddered remembering the awful hours spent in Trelawney's class, the hours with the toad...herm... with Umbridge and finally the dreadful double Potions with Neville as a partner  
  
Harry shot a glance at Neville, who seemed to be in heaven with his hands in the dirt to replant their new project in Herbology. Neville was not so bad, Harry decided, it was just that he could not seem to be able to do a correct potion, no matter what. That was frustrating in a way, as he was pretty decent and hard working in DA, which had just started and which Harry was very proud of. But when it came to potions, nothing seemed to work. Perhaps Snape also had his part of responsibility, seeing how he was always breathing on his and Neville's neck. Still, that could not be the only reason. Harry shook his head. No way was he going to understand this guy.

.

The rest of the day went on without any incident, except for the huge amount of homework given to them. Said homework was threatening to become overwhelming if he did not do something about it fast. They were finally heading to the Great Hall for dinner. 

"I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"How surprising of you..." Hermione muttered while Harry rolled his eyes with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault if I'm undergoing a growth spurt AND having a hard day at the same time", Ron said while stuffing his plate with roasted potatoes and beef.

.

"He's still not here..."  
  
"I wonder if something happened to him..."  
  
"That'd be great!"  
  
"But he was there to teach us this morning..."

.

Hermione frowned.  
  
"What's all this whispering?"  
  
Harry diverted his attention from his best friend to the whispers going on at the Gryffindor table... and on all the other tables too.  
  
"Who are you talking about" Harry asked Dean, who he was still in good terms with.  
  
"About Snape of course. Didn't you see that he missed dinner yesterday, breakfast, lunch and that he's still missing?"  
  
Harry looked at the head table and true enough, Snape was not at his usual place, not anywhere in fact; and his colleagues seemed a bit worried. When he thought about it, he had not seen him at lunch either, but he had had a verbal sparring with Malfoy at the time, so he had not been paying attention.  
  
"And that's not all", Dean continued, "Those who had him in class said he looked ill and was awful!"  
  
"Whoa, now that's something new!" Harry said sarcastically  
  
"Ok, but they say it was even worse than the usual: dark circles under the eyes, hair even greasier... And he missed three meals!!! Have you ever seen Snape missing meals?"  
  
"Perhaps he's sick" Ron said, hoping not to have double potion on the next Monday.  
  
Harry's brow creased. He suspected that, with Voldemort's rebirth, Snape was spying for the Order again. After all, he knew that he had been at Grimmauld Place several times during the holidays. Could it be that Snape's activities as a spy for the Order were responsible for these absences?  
  
"Well... speak of the devil..." Ron said through clenched teeth, probably still brooding over Harry's detention on a quidditch practice day.  
  
As a matter of fact, Snape was making his entrance and he did look awful. Hair greasier than ever, yellow teeth even more stained, skin sickly white... He looked everything like a living corpse.  
  
He made his way to the head table and sat down while he acknowledged Dumbledore with a nod, the other teachers visibly relieved. Conversations started again, in hushed tones as if everyone believed they would not be heard by Snape while speaking of him.  
  
MacGonagald passed a dish to him, obviously nudging him into eating a bit (Harry even thought he heard her saying "you look dreadful, Severus"). Snape sneered at her, and swept the room with his glare, baring teeth at every gossip. His eyes finally met Harry's, who had been looking at him since he had entered, trying to understand what had happened to his teacher. Then something happened that nobody was able to comprehend as it was too surprising and much too fast.  
  
Snape's eyes widened considerably and he suddenly looked as if someone had just punched him in the stomach. He opened his mouth a few times as if in pain or as if having great difficulties finding his breath. A little red came colouring his cheeks for the briefest moment and after that he went even paler than before (if it was possible). Then Snape abruptly stood up, knocking down his chair, and left the room so quickly he was almost running. SNAPE almost running...  
  
Harry was so astonished that he was unable to move for several minutes; even his eyes remained stuck to where Snape used to sit only seconds before. Snape's eyes, while looking at him, had held something that Harry could not even begin to grasp, but it had been mixed with hopelessness and fear. After Snape left, the Great hall remained utterly silent... and then exploded.

.

"Have you seen that?"  
  
"Yeah, he ran away as if he'd seen a ghost!"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, he sees ghost everyday..."  
  
"Have you seen his eyes?"  
  
"And his hair! My god, even greasier than usual does this man even know what shampoo is?"

.

"You've seen Harry?!" Ron asked excitedly, looking quite astonished himself. "He was looking at you when he ran away, did you do something?"  
  
"I...I don't know" Harry said, clearly at a lost for words. "Our eyes met and then, suddenly...pouf, he became crazy!"  
  
Hermione seemed to be in deep thoughts for a few seconds. Then she motioned them to come closer and said in hushed whispers:  
  
"Maybe You-know-who... I mean maybe Voldemort's been calling him. Remember the mark on his forearm!"  
  
Ron's eyes lit up in understanding.  
  
"Yeah, that must be it! Hope he will get useful information for the Order for once..."  
  
Harry remained silent in concentration and then said:  
  
"No, I don't think so. It can't be. My scar didn't even twitch. If it had been Voldemort's calling, I would have at least felt it..."  
  
"Perhaps you overestimate your connection with him..." ventured Hermione.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, I'm sure of it. I've felt something a few times since the beginning of the school year. Remember when I was in detention with Umbridge, when she touched me..."  
  
Hermione looked thoughtful. "Then" she said slowly "I really don't know what could have caused professor Snape to leave like that."  
  
Ron shrugged, obviously uninterested by the current topic, as to say Snape. "To tell the truth, I couldn't care less about what made him lose it, except if it prevents him from making us suffer next Monday."  
  
He stifled a yawn. "I think we should go get some sleep, I'm getting tired"  
  
Hermione jumped "You can't think of it, we have tones of homework to do... Well, at least I want to take care of it before it becomes too much and I'm certain Harry agrees with me, right Harry?"  
  
Harry looked uncomfortable under Hermione assured stare. Truth be told, he had expected to go to bed as soon as he had got back to the Gryffindor common room, as he had not got much sleep the week before with all his detentions with Umbridge.  
  
"Herm... Sure 'Mione, but..."  
  
"Great! Let's go to the library together. With your detention with professor Snape on Friday, you won't have enough time to do everything if you don't start now."  
  
With this, she got up dragging a reluctant Harry with her, under Ron's amused eyes.

.

"Please, Hermione, I think it's enough for tonight. I'm exhausted!" Harry whined, pushing his book away in a tired gesture.  
  
"Let me see what you've done... Ok, so you've finished divination and care of magical creatures, but you haven't done your potion essay yet."  
  
"I know, but I'll do it during the week-end. With a bit of luck, Snape'll let me do it during detention..." Harry saw Hermione's doubtful expression "... well, I guess I can always hope..." Harry muttered dejectedly.  
  
Harry then got up, his homework and books under his arm. "Well, if you stay a bit more here, I'll go to the common room now. See you there" Harry said while going slowly towards the exit.  
  
"Um um..." Hermione hummed while still looking at her book and waving her hand to mention to him that he could go. Harry smiled at this display so Hermione-like and left the library. He was just about to turn at the corner to get to the stairs when he ran into someone. Due to the quick pace he was walking at, he lost his balance and fell on top of the person.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Harry said urgently while getting up and giving a hand to... Neville, who seemed more shocked than actually hurt.  
  
"No that's all right Harry. I was just looking for Hermione, she was supposed to... well... to help me with potion work" Neville said, blushing a bit in embarrassment.  
  
"Oh. She's still in the library. Though she didn't mention having to tutor you, I think she'll have enough time to give you a hand"  
  
Neville seemed visibly relieved and smiled a little.  
  
"Thank you Harry. By the way, how is your hand?"  
  
"My hand?"  
  
"Yes. You know, you got hurt yesterday in potion class. I'm sorry, it really was my fault and..."  
  
"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt at all" _Well, certainly less than what that toad of Umbridge made me suffer during detentions._ "And it wasn't really your fault, I wasn't paying attention again" Harry said, whose turn it was to be embarrassed.  
  
Neville smiled nervously "Well... you certainly have a lot on your mind... with last year and all..." Seeing Harry's face fall, Neville quickly added "I better get going if I want this potion homework done, see you later Harry". And he was gone.  
  
Harry stayed shocked still for a bit. That was unexpected from Neville. He couldn't say that it didn't hurt to be reminded of what had happened, which also reminded him how he had been left in the dark during all summer, but somehow he couldn't feel anger towards Neville. Not when he knew where and how Neville's parents were and how the courageous boy put up a brave front even though he must be suffering deeply from the situation. Harry shook his head. No need to dwell on the situation. Looking at his watch, he decided it was late enough for him to go to bed and he hurried in direction of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
He was almost there and hurried a bit more when suddenly he was knocked down by someone who was walking as fast as he had been, but in the other direction. So there he was, lying on the cold floor with that someone on top of him, complaining in his head that it was the second time he ran into someone in less than ten minutes. Then he smelled a strange thing, a mix of herbs and potion fumes. At the same time, he felt something greasy on his cheek. _God, I ran into Snape!_ Harry thought, slightly panicked and disgusted.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I didn't watch where I was going... I didn't mean to make you fall... I..." Harry stopped his babbling. Something was wrong. Through all his little speech, Snape had not said anything, not even an insult, nor had he even tried to get up. He just stayed there, on top of him, breathing deeply as if catching his breath.  
  
"Sir? Are you hurt?" Not that he was really worried about his teacher's health, but if Harry had accidentally hurt him, he could not begin to imagine how many points he would lose to Gryffindor. Snape still did not move and Harry really started to worry about him. Also, being under his second most hated teacher (Umbridge had won the first place a while before) was not his favourite position. He was about to call him again when he heard footsteps and voices coming from the corridor. Immediately, Snape stood up and sneered at him.  
  
"Well, Potter, are you so incompetent not to see where you are going?"  
  
Harry was speechless. It was as if Snape had never stayed on him and as if they had just ran into one another.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor" Snape continued.  
  
Harry felt anger rose in him and was about to protest when suddenly Snape looked at him in a peculiar way. There was a strange gleam in his eyes and when he took a step in his direction, Harry could not help but feel fear. He took a step back and Snape took another step forward. He raise his hand towards Harry's trembling shoulder and was about to touch it when suddenly Ron rounded the corner and called him.  
  
"Hey! Harry! I was wondering when you would come back from the library, so I came looking for you. What's the matter?"  
  
Harry stayed stunned. Once again, things had gone too rapidly for him to follow. When Ron had come, Snape had hastily snatched his hand away and he had disappeared in the shadows, probably using a secret passage of some sort. But what made sweat falling from Harry's brow was the look in Snape's eyes. It had been the look of a madman ready to pounce and kill. Harry shuddered.  
  
"Nn...nothing Ron, just a shadow that looked like Snape. Come on, let's go to the common room"  
  
Ron looked a bit doubtful, then shrugged and followed Harry who was fervently praying that he could forget this eerie encounter.

To be continued.

.

Phew... finished. I am so sorry not to have posted sooner, but I had a lot of personal (and financial...) problems, so I could not do it before. I'll try to write more regularly from no on, but I cannot promise anything.

...................................................................................................................

Elehyn, merci de tes encouragements. Je te promets de ne pas laisser tomber cette fic, même si je mets du temps pour la finir. 


	4. What to do?

Just as a reminder : _thoughts _are in italics

.

Chapter 4 : What to do ?

Professor Severus Snape, formidable potion master, former death-eater, ban of the existence of the Gryffindor house as a whole, was currently on the verge of panicking. He had gulped down an unidentified substance, created by the worst potion makers that had ever walked down on earth. And he still did not have the slightest clue as to what it could be.  
  
Ever the since that fateful Monday afternoon, when he had mistaken Potter's and Longbottom's "creation" for tea and had accidentally drunk it up, he had spent all his free time searching for an antidote. He even had missed several meals to do so, arousing the worry of his colleagues and of Albus. He had only gone to dinner once, in order to alleviate some of Dumbledore's suspicions. It had gone so bad, with him getting aroused by Potter simply watching him, that he had not repeated the experience again. If only he could at least find what the hell the potion was composed of!  
  
_It cannot be made only of the ingredients that were supposed to be in the potion we were studying... _Snape thought, still engrossed in his research, surrounded by all sorts of strange materials and tools, which use only Snape could know. He had tried to be rational about it. Before even analysing the potion itself, he had tried to list the effects the potion had on him.  
  
_Well, if it were not obvious, this potion makes me lust for Potter_ Snape snarled in his mind. Only it was not that simple. Lust potions could be dealt with, providing you had the proper counter-ingredients. No, the problem was that this particular potion made him feel something stronger for the young man. In addition to the embarrassing lust he felt, which was making him hard whenever he even thought of Potter, he also felt a strong urge to protect the brat, to give his life for his if need be. Furthermore, he had that strange butterfly-feeling in his stomach whenever he saw Harry or smelt a perfume reminding him of Harry's. And that damn substance was not only affecting his feelings and emotions. It was also affecting his actions. He did not even have control over his body movements when near the boy.  
  
A strong surge of shame invaded him as he recalled what had happened on Tuesday. After the disaster in the great hall at dinner, he had fled as fast as he could and had taken a walk through Hogwarts in order to calm himself and to take control of his... body reactions. His feet had carried him to the Gryffindor tower without him noticing. When he had realised where he was, he had immediately turned back in order to regain his quarters as soon as possible. But someone was on his way and had collided with him. As he had been falling forward, onto the body of the person he had collided with, he had recognized Potter at once.

Being able to touch him! Merlin, it had felt like heaven. His face buried in the Gryffindor's neck, he had breathed deeply the intoxicating scent of his obsession. And when the boy had spoken... God, that sweet voice had created shivers all over his body, especially in all the parts that were touching the oh-so-perfect body of Harry Potter. This moment had not lasted long enough. When he had to get up, he had tried to act like his old self. But seeing him there... knowing he had just touched him and that he could do it again...  
  
Snape took his head in his hands and let out a long pain-filled wail. He was becoming mad. Mad from all this desire, all this longing that he could not express and that was totally unnatural, provoked by the very substance he was analysing to discover its secrets. If he were not so implicated, he would have admired Potter and Longbottom for having created a new kind of love potion. Love potion... For there was no doubt about it... This potion had made him fall in love with the Potter brat.  
  
That was another mystery that Snape was trying to uncovered. How come the potion hade made him love Potter and not somebody else? There had been no visual contact with him after he accidentally drank the potion. The other possibility was simply too ridiculous. Some love potions worked only if there was already some sort of attraction between the person who drank the potion and his future obsession. But he had not felt anything for Potter before drinking the potion, he was sure of it. Or had he? He could not remember anymore. The potion was clouding his memories concerning his previous feelings for Harry.  
  
.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape jumped. He had been so far gone in his thoughts that he had not even noticed the headmaster entering his quarters.  
  
"Headmaster! I thought you of all people would have had the decency to knock before coming in!"  
  
"Well, I knocked, but you did not respond... I was afraid you had troubles or were in some kind of pain."  
  
_Some kind of pain...Yes, I think that is exactly what I feel. But I cannot let Albus know. If he discovers that I lust after his precious, pure golden boy, I would be sacked before I had time to say 'potion'. I'd better use my occlumency skills around him till I find a remedy to that blasted poison!  
_  
"Severus? Are you alright? You seem to be lost in though quite frequently these days..."  
  
"I am perfectly fine, headmaster, thank you for your concern." _Does he already know? Merlin, please no. Hogwarts is my only home... I don't know what I'd do if I were to leave...  
_  
Cooling himself internally and presenting his usual self externally, he then asked. "May I know the reason of your coming here?"  
  
"Of course, Severus. No need to be so formal around me. I came because I am worried about you."  
  
"I assure you, there is nothing to worry about. Like I said, I am perfectly fine."  
  
"But you only have attended one meal in four days. I understand if you work on a research project, for you always are the perfectionist, but neglecting your health will not help you in the long run, trust me." Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at Snape's work tools scattered around the room  
  
"Very well. I shall attend more meals then." Snape said, desperate for Dumbledore to leave him so he could continue his research.  
  
Dumbledore looked at him intently through his half-moon glasses. Snape caught his breath and use all his strength as an occlumens to protect his mind's secrets, while praying in his heart with all his might that Dumbledore was not a better legilimens than the Dark Lord.  
  
"I do hope" Dumbledore went on "that the cause of your problems is not mister Potter?"  
  
Snape's blood ran cold. "I do not see how this arrogant child could be any cause of concern for me." He spat, hoping that Dumbledore would drop the subject.  
  
"Well, you seemed pretty much opposed to the idea of giving him occlumency lessons the other day. And your missing meals has started the very day after our conversation. I came to believe that was the cause of your withdrawal..."  
  
Relief flooded in Snape like water on a dying plant. He silently thanked Merlin, God and all the deities he could think of, all the while keeping a strait and impassive expression.  
  
"No Albus. Do not worry. I was merely preoccupied with a research of mine which is not going to my liking and which is proving to be more difficult than what I expected." _Which is a huge understatement._ "While I am not exactly ecstatic about the potentiality of giving Mr Potter occlumency lessons, this issue is not enough to bother me to the point of missing meals. You can go reassured and leave me to my researches."  
  
"Very well, Severus. But if you ever need an understanding ear to your troubles, my door will always be open to you. Somehow I feel that your studies are not the only thing that is bothering you..."  
  
Snape remained impassive and soon Dumbledore left after saying his goodbyes. Once the door was closed again, Snape released a loud breath and collapsed on his chair. These kinds of confrontation were trying his nerves.  
  
.  
  
Immediately, he took over his work at a frantic pace. About three hours later, while one of his attempts at an antidote was shimmering on the fire, he brutally remembered giving Potter a detention on Friday. That meant he would be alone with the boy all evening tomorrow. While his mind was desperate, a certain part of his body immediately reacted to the thought. Snape groaned. Even during his time as a teenager, he had never been that hard this often.  
  
_Focus, Severus. Focus... Stop thinking of this brat, of this sensual, sexy brat. Think potion, think antidote..._ But this autosuggestion failed miserably, as usual, and he was once again reduced to masturbation. _I can't go on like this any longer._ _I have to find a cure... and quickly._

§§

§§  
  
Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room  
  
"I can't go on anymore!" Ron exclaimed, throwing his book of potion on the floor.  
  
Hermione cast him a reproachful look from behind her book of History.  
  
"You have to try harder. After all, you should have done your essay just after professor Snape gave it to us... which means four days ago!"  
  
"Come on, 'Mione! We have the whole week-end to do it, it's only Friday! We won't see the greasy git before Monday afternoon..." Ron whined.  
  
"Speaking of which, aren't you suppose to go on a detention with Snape this afternoon?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
Harry groaned, dejected.  
  
"Yes, but only after dinner. Please, can we talk of something else while I'm still free, it's sad enough that I have to miss the quidditch practice to scrub cauldrons all night long..."  
  
"Perhaps you'll only have to list potion ingredients..." Ron said, trying to be helpful and totally failing if the dark glare Harry sent his way was of any indication.  
  
Harry opened his mouth, probably to retort something sarcastic to Ron's remark, but Hermione cut him.  
  
"OK guys. That's enough for now. Let's go to the Great Hall, I'm starving."  
  
Harry moaned. Having dinner meant he'd have to go to the dungeons very soon and the last thing you could say was that he was looking forward to it. Ron, of course, was already up and made his way, followed by Hermione, to the exit.  
  
Harry sighted. No matter what, he would have to go to this detention, so it was better to gain energy for this looooooonnnng session of scrubbing cauldrons while being insulted about his intelligence, or more so his lack of intelligence, and of course about his parents.  
  
.  
  
"Snape's still not here" Hermione noticed as their plates filled with food.  
  
"Perhaps he's scheming how to torture Harry tonight." Ron ventured, his mouth full.  
  
Harry shot him a dark glare that went totally unnoticed.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so." Dean said. "He had four days to do it. Personally, I think he has already planned the torture session and is currently laughing malevolently, waiting for Harry in his dungeons."  
  
"Ah ah. Very funny Dean..." Harry said gloomily.  
  
Despite all his prayers, dinner finished quite rapidly and Harry had to leave the Great Hall to go to the dungeons for his detention. As he was standing and leaving the Great Hall, Fred and George thought funny to put their hands over their mouths so as to imitate trumpets and they mock- played the funeral march, while Dean asked him if he could have his firebolt as a legacy. Harry made a very crude gesture involving his middle finger and went down to the dungeons.  
  
The truth was, he was downright scared of this detention. He still remembered quite clearly the face and expression Snape had when he had pitched on him on Tuesday evening. He had not seen Snape since then, but he had that distinct sense of foreboding which was telling him that he was going right into trouble. Harry sighted. Whatever his apprehension was, he had no choice. Straightening his back, he resolutely knocked on his potion professor's door, trying to keep his fear at bay and confront Snape with the legendary courage of Gryffindors.  
  
.  
  
To be continued...  
  
.   
.

Sorry, cliff-hanger . I couldn't resist. Ok, next chapter... detention time! Let's see how our dear Sev is going to resist temptation... If he'll manage to... Thanks for all the reviews. They put me to shame, as I realized I've been keeping so many people waiting. I'll do my best not to disappoint you.  
  
A big thank you especially to Elehyn and Strigoi, your reviews really warmed my heart (don't worry, Strigoi, things are going to get worse ). And I won't abandon this story, blubb-blubb, even if I have to chain myself to a desk to finish it! 


	5. Unusual detention

WARNING!!!! Lemon ahead, so if you don't like, don't read. I tried not to be too graphic, but that's my first time writing that sort of scene, so if it is too much for your pure minds (don't make me laugh, I know you're far from having pure minds ;-)), tell me and I'll rewrite it. More seriously, if you have advice to give me to improve my writing, don't hesitate.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5 : Unusual detention.

Harry resolutely knocked on the door. Several minutes passed before any response came. Then he heard Snape's voice.

"Come in"

Carefully, Harry opened the door and slowly entered the dark room. Snape was at his desk, apparently grading papers. Harry waited in silence, but Snape did not give any indication he had even noticed the young man enter. Squaring his shoulders, Harry eventually cleared his throat to gain his professor's attention.

"Err... Sir? I've come to report for my detention..."

"I know, you idiot boy! I am the one who gave you this detention."

_So pleasant, as usual. _Harry thought. _Well, at least he isn't looking at me like a psychopath as he did last time._

Time stretched and Snape still had not said a word. Harry started to fidget, feeling highly uncomfortable and not knowing what to do.

"Herm... Sir?"

"What is it this time, Potter?" Snape angrily raised his head from the essays he was grading to look at him. Immediately, his eyes became glossy and intent...too intent. Exactly like the time after Harry ran into him near the Gryffindor tower.

"You didn't say what I am supposed to do... for the detention I mean" Harry added when Snape did not seem to catch on, still feeling highly nervous from Snape's stare on him.

Snape seemed a bit put off, but recovered quickly. He sneered at him, but it was not as potent as his usual sneer. It seemed to lack... purpose. Just as if Snape did not really want to sneer at him.

"I thought it was obvious, even for you. Undoubtedly, you are even more dense than what I originally thought." He stretched a long white finger to a large cauldron which laid five feet away from his desk on the left side of the room . "You are to clean this... manually of course."

Harry moved to the cauldron and saw that cleaning material had been put beside it for him to use. At first he internally rejoiced at the fact that there only was one cauldron to clean, but when he inspected it, he realized that this particular cauldron was worth ten. First, it was huge. It reached Harry's middle, so its height was of about three feet and nine inches while it was three feet in diameter. Furthermore, it was covered inside and outside with dried blue stuff –what it was, Harry did not know and certainly did not want to know. And the whole thing appeared to be incredibly sticky. Harry pulled a face, but set up to the task anyway.

_The sooner it is finished, the sooner I can get away from Snape. God, he really creeps me out. _Harry thought.

.

As for Snape, he had never felt such agony. When the boy had knocked on the door, his heart had jumped in his throat, his mouth had gone dry and his cock had twitched. Trying to appear calm and collected, he had thrown some papers on his desk to pretend he was grading essays before asking the living wet dream to come in. Dear Merlin! Seeing him, smelling him! Staying calm and collected was an infinitely more difficult thing to do in front of Harry than in front of Albus. When the boy had spoken, his sex had become full hard and it had taken all his self-control not to jump him right then. He had done his best not to look at him, but concentrating was nearly impossible with this piece of ass wiggling just at the edge of his vision. After some effort, he had managed to make the boy do his detention. He had then thought he was saved. With Harry working on his detention, he wouldn't have to look at him, right? So he wouldn't be tempted to fuck him hard and fast, right?

But when Harry started to clean the cauldron, Snape realized giving this task to Harry was not such a good idea. Forget that, it was a really bad idea. For to do the cleaning, Harry had diverted himself of his school robes, which left him in a pair of tight muggle jeans and a too large t-shirt showing a pure white shoulder. Then, as if this sight alone was not enough to make Snape go mad with lust, Harry went on his knees to scrub the outer part of the cauldron. This sinful position immediately provided Snape's mind with visions of Harry on his knees in front of him, sucking his cock. Snape almost let out a loud moan, but managed to stifle it at the last minute.

Unfortunately, the torture had just begun. After getting on his knees, Harry began doing up-and-down movements so as to scrub the entire length of the cauldron, which caused him to display quite effectively his sexy tight little bottom to Snape's hungry stare. This time, he was not able to stifle a groan.

Harry stopped at once to look at Snape with a questioning expression on his face. Severus tried not to blush and racked his brain for a witty comment.

"Is it really necessary for you to do such large movements? Stop making a show, you are disturbing me. Besides, it is not that difficult a task" he said with his best sneer on his face.

This seemed to anger Harry nicely.

"Well _professor_, in case you didn't notice, it's enormously _big_, so I need to do big movements. And let me say it isn't an easy task at all. In fact it's very hard."

All the blood that was left in Snape's body came rushing to his already achingly hard cock. God, did the boy actually realize what he had just said? Hearing 'big' and 'hard' coming from that delicious mouth had seemed so obscene and so sinfully good...

Seeing that Snape was not going to respond, and he was in no shape to do so, Harry just shrugged and returned to his work, happy to have won the argument and to have avoided losing points or getting more detentions.

.

After about an hour, Harry finally finished cleaning the outer part of the cauldron. Getting up, Harry stretched his sore body and tiredly swept his sweaty brow. He would have liked to rest for a bit, but Snape had not taken his eyes off him since he had begun. With Snape staring so intently at him, he did not want to show any sign of weakness... the bastard would enjoy it too much. So he decided to clean the inside of the cauldron. That was not going to be easy. First, it was way dirtier than the exterior of the cauldron. And second, the cauldron was so huge that small Harry could not reach the bottom with his feet on the floor. Trying an idea, Harry bent over the edge so that the upper part of his body was inside the cauldron while the lower part was dangling outside. Finding the position highly uncomfortable as the edge was digging into his waist through his t-shirt, Harry nevertheless started to scrub again.

He had no idea what he was doing to Snape. Severus thought that this was the worst torture he had ever been subjected to; Voldemort's little fun sessions seemed like kids' play compared to this. The sight of the boy's ass dangling in the air at the perfect height to be taken by his rock-hard cock was almost too much. He wanted the brat so much and at the same time he knew it was wrong. It was the bloody potion that was making him want this-this... this abomination. A teacher desiring his pupil... that was wrong but for the life of him, he could not remember why.

Totally oblivious, Harry soon stopped his stupid idea. Blood was pooling in his head and he did not have enough balance to continue scrubbing in this position. Standing up, he rubbed his brow while breathing hard from the physical strain.

"Damn, so hot..." he muttered to himself, his activities having warmed him quite a lot.

Snape startled violently, dropped his quill and became very white. Harry looked at him, surprise by the sudden actions of his teacher.

"Something's the matter, profess..."

He did not have time to finish his sentence as Snape quickly stood up and nearly ran to the storeroom that was at the back of the classroom. Left alone, Harry pondered on what had just happened. He concluded that Snape might have had a fit of some kind or a bout of sickness. Slightly worried, he spoke up tentatively.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

No answer. Getting closer to the door, Harry tried again.

"Professor? Can I come?"

He heard a large intake of breath and Snape finally answered, in a panicked, urgent sort of tone.

"No, no! That is unnecessary. Go on with your detention. I'll be back shortly."

Harry was not convinced. Something was definitively wrong with Snape. He had that strange feeling in the pit of his stomach again and for some reason he could not pinpoint, he had the disturbing impression that it was somehow his fault. After all, Snape only seemed to have a problem with him. First in the Great hall at dinner, then near the Gryffindor tower and finally at this detention. It was always with him nearby that Snape did strange things or reacted in an unusual way. The indistinct guiltiness he felt made him worry about Snape and in a way care for him. Did Snape started to hate him even more or was it something else? Something he might have done these past few days...

Turning back to the cauldron, he decided to continue cleaning it while thinking about Snape, to gain time. He put it sideway on the floor so that he could crawl inside it on all four and do a more effective cleaning.

.

In the meanwhile, Snape was still in the storeroom, violently jerking off. With his pants around his ankles, he was holding on a shelf while his other hand was desperately pumping his manhood. Hearing the boy saying 'hot' just after his little show had been to much for him. When he had fled to the storeroom, his goal had originally been to avoid Harry in order to regain control of his body and to hide his state of arousal. But when Harry had said 'can I come', he had lost the little self-control he had left. So this led to him masturbating with dirty thoughts of a student who happened to be right in the next room.

With a shuddering breath, he finally came in his hand. He slid to the ground, boneless, enjoying one of the best orgasm he ever had (and he strongly suspected that the object of his fantasies' presence next door was the reason). Cleaning himself with a charm, he readjusted his clothes, schooled his features into a menacing scowl and reentered the classroom, a scathing remark on his lips for good measure.

But all thoughts fled his mind the minute he put his eyes on Harry. Or to be more precise, on Harry's bottom. The boy was half in the cauldron, his back to Snape, and he was scrubbing. To do so, he made a backward and forward motion on his hands and knees, moving in and out of the cauldron. These movements reminded with a striking accuracy of a lover's motion under the body of his mate, each move backward meeting the thrusts forward. Snape became instantly and desperately hard, despite having masturbated only seconds before. Only this time there was no stopping him. An entire week of building frustrations had taken its toll and Snape could not resist anymore after seeing this.

.

Harry was still scrubbing in earnest when he heard a gasp behind him. He stopped cleaning and cautiously stepped out of the cauldron to turn around.

"Professor Snape! Do you feel better?" he asked, letting concern show through his voice.

Snape did not say a word and he slowly advanced on him. Harry instinctively took a step back, bumping in the cauldron. This glint in Snape's eyes... That was exactly the same expression he had on Tuesday evening, after they had run into each other...

"Sir? Is there a probl-umphh!!!"

Harry was cut short by a hot pair of lips on his own. He was so shocked that he was unable to react. That was _Snape _kissing him. It was his evil potion teacher that was currently sticking his tongue in his mouth. It was an ex-deatheater's hands that were roaming his body, tugging at his clothes. Harry woke up from his shock induced state only when he felt his professor's erection pressing against his stomach. Braking the kiss, Harry began to struggle against Snape's embrace.

"Professor! No! Stop!"

But the older wizard seemed to be in a kind of trance and did not let go of Harry. On the contrary, he ravished Harry's mouth again with an intensity that made Harry forget how to breath and he pulled him even closer to his body. Harry then realized with horror that his own body was reacting to his professor's attentions. His once limp penis was getting bigger and harder with each new caress from his teacher and he felt as if his strength was leaving him.

By the time Snape pulled back from the kiss, Harry was panting and rocking his erection against Snape's thigh desperately, like a dog in heat. Snape then moved them both and pushed him against the nearest wall. Harry whimpered, the wall solid and cool behind his back and Snape hard and hot against his front. Harry gasped as Snape pulled back enough to get a hand between them. That graceful hand sought out Harry's jeans buttons and made a short work of them. Harry moaned and tried to protest as Snape's hand slid inside his underwear and wrapped around his dripping cock.

"Stop... please..." he panted desperately, trying to push Snape off him, but not having the strength (the will?) necessary to do so.

Snape's hand went even more rapidly on his member, stroking it quickly, savagely. And Snape said :

"Let go, love, just feel..."

"Oh god..." Harry cried out as his hips jerked, pushing his arousal in and out of Snape's hand, mind totally gone from all this pleasure. He was going to come, Snape was making him come and oh god this couldn't be real... Snape's hand tightened on his cock and Harry climaxed, helplessly, loudly, messily. The pleasure went on forever. Snape kept stroking him and Harry could feel the wet heat of his seed gush out. He came down slowly as Snape slowed his strokes and Harry caught his breath.

Snape cleaned Harry up with a spell, leaned down and kissed him more gently. Harry let him as he was unable to resist, his body still singing with pleasure and his breath short.

He froze as he felt Snape's hands slide down his back. When those hands got to his ass, he whimpered and tried to escape.

Snape picked up Harry, carried him across the room and set him on top of his desk. Harry's attempts to escape were in vain. Snape was much taller and stronger than him, but that did not prevent Harry from trying to flee nevertheless. During the struggle, with Snape trying to pin Harry down and Harry trying to push Snape off, Harry's legs opened and Snape slid between them...

Snape shifted and suddenly he was fully on top of Harry who gasped. The solid weight of the bigger man on him was intoxicating. He felt himself hardening again in spite of himself, the pressure almost painful but delicious. He could feel Snape's arousal, big and hard, and the implication of what the powerful man wanted to do to him brought him fear and excitement at the same time.

Snape kissed him savagely, pressing their bodies together, rocking his hips against Harry's returning arousal. Then Snape set to undressing Harry, frantically freeing him of his robes, t-shirt, jeans, undergarments and shoes. On each new bit of skin exposed to the cold dungeon air, Snape lavished kisses and strokes. Harry was turning his head from side to side, telling himself it was just a very twisted dream, in which he was being raped by Snape and enjoying it.

The potion master then used his wand to divert himself of his own clothes and summoned a jar of lubricant. After that, he stepped between Harry's legs more completely, pushing his knees apart further. Harry drew a shuddering breath as he was exposed to Snape's stare, and he tried to cover himself with his hands. But Snape stopped him.

"Don't... Don't hide. You are beautiful." He whispered. The look on his face, a painful mix of lust and... love, was something that Harry would not forget soon.

Snape's hands traced lightly down the boy's inner thighs. Harry gasped and tried to draw back. Just the man's eyes and hands on him made him feel like he was on fire, possessed. This feeling was very new to him, and he did not know if he enjoyed it or hated it.

Snape poured some oil into his hand, then ran that hand delicately up and down Harry's cleft, just ghosting over his opening.

"Merlin..." Harry said in a strangled voice. He then moaned deeply as one finger pushed against his entrance. Snape moved the finger in and out slowly and leant down over Harry, running his other hand down his chest. Harry whimpered in pain, but did not struggle anymore. That finger inside him felt odd, but at the same time it made him ache for more. He twisted, trying to escape the strange sensation, and Snape added another finger. The fingers moved inside him, and suddenly it felt so good he was nearly screaming, arching up off the desk.

Snape added yet another finger and Harry was panting now. He looked up at the dark-haired man. He still could barely believe this was Snape making him feel so much pleasure, that this was Snape caressing him and preparing him so tenderly, so lovingly. Then Snape withdrew his fingers and pulled out a very hard, very large cock from his boxer. He grasped Harry's hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk before leaning forward and pressing something very hot and thick against his love's entrance.

Harry let out a cry as Snape was pushing inside him, stretching him opened, filling him. It hurt. But it also felt so good and right. As for Snape, he was looking at Harry through half-lidded eyes filled with need and so much love... His breathy moans and his invading cock were driving Harry mad with fear, confusion, tenderness and desire.

Soon Snape was driving in and out of the pliant body, gripping his hips and building up speed. Harry was lost in a sea of sensations. Everything was too much. He could not think anymore, could not remember if he was supposed to push Snape off or to bring him closer, could not recall why he had not wanted it before and why he was letting Snape do this...

Snape continued to thrust deep in Harry and ran a hand down his chest.

"So perfect..." he breathed, "I want to stay in you forever. I want you by my side for the rest of our lives. I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you in my arms every morning. I want to hold you and never let go..."

Harry arched up, loving the sound of what Snape was saying as he took him. He felt so loved, so safe...Something he had never really experienced before.

"Mmm, Harry... My Harry..." Snape whimpered, slapping his hips against Harry's bottom as he drove in deeper, faster. He wrapped his hands around Harry's cock to stroke it, and that did it for Harry. He came so hard he thought he would die from it. On and on he pulsed his seed over his chest and stomach.

Snape still drove in and out of Harry at a hard pace. When Harry was able to opened his eyes, he saw the older man watching him intently, obviously holding back his own release. Their eyes met and Snape sped up, murmuring 'Harry' just once before he stiffened and Harry felt himself being filled with his hot seed. His eyes were fixed on Snape's face, still not quite believing what had just happened.

Then Snape slumped down on top of Harry, breathing hard, and kissed him long and slow before pulling out. Harry just lay back, clutching at Snape's shoulders as if for dear life. Finally, Snape backed away a little to look at him and Harry had never seen such uncertainty in anybody's eyes. "Harry, I'm so sorry...Did I hurt you?"

But Harry was totally unable to respond or to give any sort of reaction. This had been his first time, and he never would have dreamt it to be so pleasurable, so perfect... But it was _Snape_ who did it, who took his virginity and made him feel protected, loved and so complete... It was very disturbing. Not only because he now saw Snape as a sexual being, but also because he now cared for someone he was supposed to hate, and he wanted to stay in his arms a little longer after something that should technically be called a rape. It was so complicated and confusing that Harry's brain blacked out. He viciously pulled himself out of Snape's embrace, quickly gathered his clothes, put on his school robes over his naked body and fled the room, leaving Snape alone and miserable with his guilt and remorse.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Aww... poor Snape... Don't worry, I swear there will be a happy end.

A great thanks for all the sweet reviews. They are a real motivation.

.

For Strigoi : Your review was so flattering that I blushed in front of my computer. I honestly think you exaggerate, but that shows that you really like my fic, so it makes me very happy. Next chapter will be coming soon. Mmm... more Snape torture... Me? Evil? Just a bit .

For Wolverine'sGirl007 : Thanks for your enthusiasm, it was really refreshing. Don't worry, I've overcome most of my problems, so I will be able to update more regularly. Thank you again for your support.

For Christine : Don't cry, I won't drop this story. But I find myself at a crossroad. I've got a plot line that will finish the story in one or two chapters, and another one that will make the story longer. I still hesitate between the two (but knowing myself, I'm sure I'll make a mix of the two )

For Elehyn : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir été plus précise. Si Fred et George sont encore là, c'est parce que cette fic se situe pendant la cinquième année de Harry. Donc Sirius n'est pas mort, le D.A fait ses débuts, Harry n'a pas encore eu de cours d'occlumency (vu que l'histoire se passe avant noël) et donc les jumeaux sont toujours là. Voilà. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir comme toujours. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Dans le prochain, je vais encore faire souffrir Snape, mais Harry y aura droit aussi. Tu vas voir ;-)


	6. Bad news

**Chapter 6 :Bad news**

Severus Snape woke up abruptly, panting, drenched in cold sweat, tears soaking his cheeks and covered with the remains of his dream.

A dream… only a dream…

Severus did not know whether he was relieved or disappointed. On the one hand he was happy to know that he had not hurt Harry like he thought he did; and on the other hand, his body still wanted the young and delectable Gryffindor so very much. That detention, which had occurred over a month ago, still supplied Severus's twisted mind with a good deal of images for his dreams and for his wanking sessions, which were becoming more and more frequent. The detention had happened exactly as his most recent dream depicted, except for the fact that after seeing Harry on his hands and knees, Severus had not taken him, but had sent him away rather forcefully and he had furiously wanked after that, tears streaming down his face in desperation.

What really disturbed him about this particular dream was that he had dreamt it from Harry's point of view… Well, what his point of view would have been had the dream really happened. Usually, he either dreamt the whole thing from his point of view only (and usually they were nightmares in which Harry ran away from him in disgust) or from a very willing Harry Potter's point of view.

Trembling, he left his seed-covered bed to go to his laboratory to continue his research on the damn potion, never mind that it was 3 in the morning. After more than a month of research and experiences, he still had no clue about how that substance was created.

Potion lessons with his fifth year Gryffindors/ Slytherins had become nightmares. He could not teach with Harry in the same room. Hell, he could not do ANYTHING with Harry in the same room,aside fromgetting hard and wanting to shag him senseless or hug him while whispering wows of eternal love. Disturbing really…

oOo

Hours later, in the Gryffindor tower, the object of such an intense obsession was waking up, totally oblivious to being the centre of his potion master's life.

Harry stretched deliciously, enjoying a state of complete relaxation after a good night of sleep. He had totally forgotten his detention with Snape, the ones with Umbridge having angered him far more. The Christmas holidays were coming along and the DA was getting on quite nicely. If only Umbridge and Voldemort did not exist, he would be completely happy. As it was, the shadow of Voldemort was becoming more and more consistent and Umbridge seemed to have made a goal in her life to infuriate Harry in every way possible, banning him from playing quiddich being a very stinging one.

Harry had a sudden surge of anger at that thought and ranted in his head for several minutes on the unfairness of it all. And Dumbledore was doing nothing! He would not even look at him in the eyes anymore. Frustrated, he then got up of bed in a brisk manner and dressed for breakfast.

He did his morning routine silently, as all his friends were still asleep, and escaped the dormitory and then the common room to go to the great hall.

The day went on easily enough till potions.

Potions had become most odd. It had never been anything pleasant for Harry, as Snape took great pleasure in humiliating him in almost every lesson, but now it was disconcerting. Snape no longer taunted him. He no longer mocked his potion skills or his parentage. In fact, Snape acted as if he no longer existed, apart from those few times when he would look at him with that mad man stare that sent the creeps up Harry's spine. And this had been going on since their bumping into one another months ago.

No matter how badly Harry failed his potion, Snape would not utter a word. Just like today, though Harry had spectacularly failed his potion (thanks to his now permanent partner, Neville Longbottom), Snape had not even looked at the content of his cauldron, had not even come close to it. It was so obvious that Hermione felt the need to whisper to him about it.

"Professor Snape has been behaving really oddly for the past few weeks. What have you done to him to make him like that?"

"And why would it be my fault! I didn't do anything to him!"

"Mister Potter, please kindly refrain from exchanging heated love words with Miss Granger. Five points from Griffindor and see me after class."

Hermione's face turned bright red as the Slytherins laughed and whistled at them and as the Gryffindors looked at them strangely. Harry felt confused. That was the first time Snape had spoken to him in weeks and that was to comment on simple whispering during class. The man had not said a word last week when he had almost blown up the whole classroom with his failed potion for God's sake! And here he was, obviously absolutely livid just because he had spoken during his class. Harry could see the man shaking from restrained anger.

At the end of the class, Harry dutifully came up to his teacher's desk while his friends slowly escaped the classroom, sending him worried or pitiful glances.

He waited patiently for Snape to shout at him and insult him, but Snape was shuffling papers and doing his best not to look at him. Harry waited some more in the now stiflingly silent room, but Snape did not seem in any hurry to punish him.

"You wanted to see me, _sir_?" Harry asked in a slightly annoyed voice. He hated waiting, especially for something as exciting as being mocked by Snape. Furthermore, what was the problem withthe teachersthese days? None of them seemed to be able to look at him in the eyes anymore.

Snape flinched, then pulled himself together.

"Indeed, Mister Potter. I wanted to make very clear that I would not tolerate any flirtatious attitude within my classroom, further more you…"

"I was not flirting with Hermione! She was just… asking me if I was ok."

Snape looked up sharply at him, meeting his eyes for the first timesince his detentionand looked visibly relieved. Then, suddenly his eyes glazed over againand a peculiar emotion, that Harry could not recognise, invaded his gaze and Harry shivered. A strong feeling of uneasiness and of déjà-vu went through him. The way Snape was staring at him was exactly like that time near the Gryffindor tower or during his latest detention with him. Harry started fidgeting under his teacher's insistent stare and whipped his now sweaty hands on his thighs.

Snape shook violently at that and his breathing became laboured.

Harry looked at him with curiosity and a small amount of concern. Snape had not been behaving like himself for about a month now, especially with him. With this thought, Harry's brow furrowed and he took a step back. What if this was not Snape? What if the man in front of him was a follower of Voldemort using polyjuice potion? That would not be the first time it happened Harry thought grimly, remembering Maugrey Mad-Eye in his fourth year; and that would certainly explain the strange looks he was receiving from Snape, especially the one which madehim look like a mad man on a killing rampage.

When he backed away, Snape made a strange move, as if to prevent him from doing so and he had that odd pained expression again. Doing so, he lost his balance, weakened by many sleepless nights, and started falling.

Concern won over suspicion and Harry caught him in his arms to prevent him from meeting the cold, hard stoned floor.

"Are you alright, sir? Do you want me to go with you to the infirmary?" He whispered in the folds of his teacher's robes, Harry still being so short that he only reached Snape's shoulder.

Snape seemed to lean into him just a second before violently pushing him away.

"Don't touch me, Potter! Get out of my sight before I take points from your pathetic house!"

Harry stared at him, dumbfounded, and then hurried away before the threat became reality. He did not look back to see if his teacher had another of those dizzy spells. Whatever was the matter with Snape, it certainly did not concern him. See if he cared for a bastard like him…

oOo

Once his student out of his general vicinity, Severus quickly closed and warded the door before doing what he usually did after encountering Harry Potter: he wanked. Only this time it was much more intense. He had _touched_ the boy, just like a month ago. Not only that but the beautiful idiot had hugged him, had put his slender arms around him and had whispered words of concern for him. This was too much for Severus who came in his hand, stifling a sob.

It was getting worse. He was no longer reacting only to sexual stimulus (even those only suggested by his perverted mind), but he was also reacting, and even more strongly, to acts of tenderness and care. To his utter mortification, he was starting to behave exactly like those insipid heroines of romance novels. A wave of panic and despair threatened to overcome him once again, and once again he fought with all his might to control it.

_No lunch or diner for me today. I **have** to find an antidote before becoming crazy._

As he was perusing the love potion books of his personal library, he could not help but remember the way that Granger girl had whispered in his Harry's ear, like a lover asking for a rendez-vous. Severus's blood boiled in his veins as the ugly feeling of jealousy invaded his system. How did that insipid know-it-all dare try and steal his Harry from him? Severus vowed to make her life even more hellish than it already was by his hands. Realising where his thoughts had gone, Severus became even more horrified and took a whole shelf of books on love potions and immediately opened one to look for clues on the type of potion he might have ingested.

oOo

A few nights before Christmas, Harry had a nightmare. A nightmare which turned out to be a vision. In that vision, he was a snake and he attacked Arthur Weasley in an unknown place, leaving him bleeding to death. Waking up in a horrid state of pain and sickness, he alerted his friends, especially Ron, who had been woken up by his screams. Everyone had a hard time believing him, even McGonagall, but eventually he was sent to the headmaster's office. Albus Dumbeldore, after asking him several questions, trusted him, and with the help of the portraits of previous headmasters he managed to find Ron's father and send him in St Mungo's hospital in the shortest time possible. During that very night, Harry and all the Weasley staying at Hogwarts were sent to Grimmault Place for the holidays in order to visit Arthur more easily.

oOo

Severus was in his lab still researching when he received an owl from the headmaster demanding him to report to his office immediately. The message was short and held nothing of the usual affection the headmaster was used to showing him every time he asked him to meet him. Severus felt himself go pale and the hand holding the missive started to shake. Albus demanding him to report to his office… the coldness of the writing… That could only mean one thing: Dumbledore had discovered his attraction to Potter and was going to sack him for it.

This time he could do nothing against the despair. Hogwarts was his only home… What was he going to do if… when he had to leave? And the worst thing was that this was not his first concern. His first concern was that he would never be able to see Harry again, to smell his sweet scent, to caress his soft hair, to…

Severus shook his head of these thoughs. There was no use to them just like there was no use to him postponing the inevitable. Squaring his shoulders and trying to tell himself that perhaps, against all odds, Dumbledore did not know, Severus left his rooms to the headmaster's office.

oOo

"You wanted to see me, headmaster?" asked Snape while cautiously entering the room. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk and looked very grave, no twinkle in his eyes. His serious eyes followed Severus as he made his way to his desk and he started to speak without offering tea or sweets like he always did. That detail made Severus's blood run cold.

"Indeed, Severus. Certain… alarming… facts have come to my attention and they concern both young mister Potter and yourself."

At that moment Severus felt his heart stop beating and drop to his feet. Albus knew… the headmaster knew. There was nothing to be done anymore. He was going to have to leave his only home…

"I deeply regret what I have to do to you, Severus, but I am afraid I don't have the choice considering the situation."

Severus actually felt tears prickling his eyes and drove his nails into his palms to keep from crying.

"Please…" he chocked out but could not continue pass the lump in his throat.

_I'll manage to find a cure, I promise, but please don't sack me, please don't send me away from Hogwarts and from Harry, _cried his mind when his voice would not function.

"I really am sorry, Severus, but we have to think of young Harry here. This situation is and will become intolerable for him if we don't do something immediately. To such dramatic situations, drastic measures have to be taken. You understand, don't you?"

Severus could not move, could not think. His whole world was crumbling and falling apart before him and he could do nothing but stare at the headmaster, his eyes begging him not to do this to him.

"Oh for pity's sake, Severus, don't make such a face. It's not as if I'm signing your death warrant."

_Yes you are_ Severus's mind contradicted with anguish.

"I am only asking you to give Harry Potter Occlumency lessons to teach him how to protect his mind from Voldemort. I know you greatly dislike him, but surely you can make an effort and be civil to him for the sake of our cause."

Severus's brain came to a stop. Occlumency lessons? That meant Dumbledore did not know, Dumbledore was not sacking him, Dumbledore was not sending him away from his home! His mind cheered with joy. But wait a minute…

"I can't and I won't teach him Occlumency! You do it!" _If I find myself alone with the delicious looking brat, I will not be able to control myself and my sick dreams will become reality. I managed, I still do not know how, not to attack the boy on his last detention, but with spending so much time with him, I will not be able to hold back._

"Severus, we already had this conversation. You are the only one that can do it. There is no other choice; I told you the situation is desperate. Arthur Weasley was attacked and Harry saw it all from the attacker's point of view. There are no doubts now that Voldemort knows of his connection with Harry and it is only a matter of time before he tries and makes use of it. The only way to prevent that monster from playing with Harry's mind and controlling him is for him to learn Occlumency. I cannot teach the boy myself; too many secrets are at stakes. You are the only option left. You will give Harry Occlumency lessons every Monday evening at 6 o'clock, as I believe your schedules coincide on that day."

"But Albus…"

"That is an order, Severus."

With that final word, Severus nodded and left the room to floo to Grimmauld Place so as to inform the man he now desperately loved of his latest misfortune.

oOo

The meeting with the boy himself had not gone all that wrong. It was that insufferable dog that was the problem. The arrogant bastard had insisted to stay with them as he explained to the boy what the headmaster expected of them and had been incredibly insulting, even raising his wand against him. On the other hand, his presence in the room had made Severus angry and helped himfocus on something else than Harry Potter, and thus had made Severus able to avoid the humiliation of sporting a hard-on in front of his worst enemy.

But now, within the safety of his rooms, all Severus could remember of this confrontation with Black was the way Harry had stood up to protect _him_ from his godfather (or so he wanted to believe), the way Harry's hand had touched his chest to keep him away from Black, the way Harry's so perfect green eyes had blazed with fire and anxiety…

Snape groaned with desire and resignedly opened his trousers to give his body a pale substitute of what it really wanted. Something he could never have…

To be continued…

oOo

I am so very sorry for the delay, and I have no excuse, except an annoyingly persistent lack of inspiration. I hope the following chapters won't be as difficult to write as this one, but I cannot promise anything.

Once again I apologize to all my readers and I thank my reviewers whose encouragements finally helped me out of this inspirational slump. Thanks to all of you.


End file.
